


The morning after the night before.

by Quakerlass



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 10:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16852537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass





	The morning after the night before.

Tony woke with a sigh to a dark room, it was still way to early to be awake he thought before registering the warm body at his back and the arm draped over his chest. It took him a few moments to remember the night before.

Oh shit! He’d had sex with Loki and had fallen asleep! Still… Loki hadn’t actually tried to kill him and it was very comfortable snuggled up like this “Loki” he whispered, but Loki only mumbled something unintelligible and pulled his arm tighter round Tony. So Tony shrugged mentally and went back to sleep.

He woke again to the sound of the fire alarm; his first thought that Loki was trying to kill him by burning the place down was quickly dispelled by JARVIS’s voice. “Do not worry Sir there has been a minor incident with the toaster”. The alarm shut off abruptly and Tony (slightly dreading what he might see) walked into the kitchen pulling on his underwear as he did so.

Loki was standing in a bright green robe at the kitchen counter staring at two small black squares, which had evidently been bread at some stage. He was muttering “stupid midgardian technology.”

Trying not to laugh Tony asked, “So what happened then.”

“Nothing seemed to be happening so I increased the temperature a little.”

“More than a little,” said Tony with a laugh but stopped when he saw the look of mixed anger and depression on Loki’s face.

“Never mind”, he wrapped an arm round Loki’s waist and gave him a quick kiss.

“There must be something else we can eat,” he looked up at Loki, the look of surprise and suspicion on his face made Tony wonder when the last time someone had been kind to Loki had been. Not to try and get something from him or because they felt they had to but just because.

Eventually after some searching they found a tub of chocolate ice cream. Tony tried to explain how it was made but once Loki tasted it that was ignored and he was only interested in eating all of it.

“Hey” exclaimed Tony “some of that’s for me”

But Loki only laughed and held the tub high in the air away from Tony, at least until Tony pulled Loki’s head down and kissed him hard at which point they both made a rush for the bedroom leaving the ice cream to melt forgotten in the kitchen.


End file.
